With a little TLC
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: Some sort of jutsu causes the suna shinobi to become grievously ill and die. No one knows the cause and it seems incurable. Gaara & Sakura have a strained friendship but when he is the next victim... "Sakura, Aishiteimas," Gaara whispered to her. SakuGaa


**A little T.L.C.**

A SakuGaa Fanfic….

By the incorrigible I.N.K.

Hi all! I need a break from Blood+ and even I think my Pretear fanfic stinks….

Sasuke: Epic Fail Aisan!

Aisan (I.N.K.): URUSHI! _**YOU'RE **__**EMO**_ FOR PITY'S SAKE!!

Gaara: Just what are you doing?

Aisan: Hmm?

Gaara: Pairing me with_ her_?

Sakura: Hmm?  
Inner Sakura: ZOMG! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YOU JERK! _**CHA**_!

Aisan: You'll see, maybe she'll grow on you….

Gaara:…*death glare*

Kakashi: *sigh* Disclaimer: I.N.K. doesn't own anyone in Naruto and is accused of making people OOC (Out Of Character). But Kishimoto owns us.

Aisan: If you let me own you I'll buy you all the "Make Out Trilogy" Box set.

Kishimoto: NANDAYO?! BAKANA! IIE! IIE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!

Aisan: KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!!! *I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!!!!*

Kakashi: but she can borrow us right?  
Kishimoto: Hai *leaves*

Ok lets start this story before Rokudaime Kazekage-sama kills us all….

Gaara:…*death glare*

Prolougue

~_Flashback~ _

_3 years ago…_

_"The Kazekage has been kidnapped?!" Kakashi asked in disbelief, his visible eye twitching._

_"Hai, kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you gotta go save him…..Basically," Tsunade stated. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER BUT IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S __**IMPOSSIBLE!!"**__ She growled angrily._

"_Yeah, but this is__** Gaara**__ we're talking about!" Naruto grunted. "It's __**COMPLETELY impossible**__!"_

"_It isn't __**impossible**__ and __**You**__ are gonna go help him. __**NOW.**__" Tsunade yelled._

"_So you __**are**__ serious?!" Naruto said._

"_HAI! FOR KAMI"S SAKE HAI!" Tsunade screamed._

"_OKAY! LET'S GO" Naruto yelled dragging Kakashi and Sakura out of the room behind him. "WE'RE GONNA SAVE HIM FOR SURE!!! __**DATTEBAYO!!!"**_

'_Gaara…' Sakura thought. ' Just hang in there…'_

_~FLASH BACK~ 9 years earlier_

(A/N just bear with me for a sec this whole thing is the Author Note)

Gaara: WHOA WHOA WHOA!

Aisan: Nani?

Gaara: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Aisan: NANI?!  
Gaara: You're putting A _FLASHBACK_ IN A _**FLASHBACK**_?!

Aisan: Hai, I'm going to do it just watch me.

Gaara: I won't let you. Change it or Tobi gets it!

Aisan: Fine. Changing to a POV. (Point Of View)

**Sakura's POV (A/N: in the flash back….yeah I know, a little desperate.)**

_Gaara. Gaara, the Rokudaime Kazekage-sama, Sabaku no Gaara. (The sixth Wind Shadow, Gaara of the desert.) Gaara. You've….suffered…. so much in the past nine years of your life…no your existence. Because you still have yet to live…I –WE—won't let them take the chance away from you! WE Won't let them hurt you further! _

_It's true when I met you all those years ago on that class trip with Iruka sensei, we formed a bond. I know it was strained after the chunin exams but I ….Oh, Gaara….They __**WON'T**__ get away with this! Oh Kami, I can't believe __**I'm**__ saying this but…DATTEBAYO!_

_~End of all flash backs~_

-Sakura-

That was three years ago. In essence we failed. Gaara was killed and Shukaku is now in the possession of the Akatsuki. Chiyo-Baa-san gave her life to bring Gaara back to life. Somehow our relationship became more strained. Gaara and myself, I mean. Wait! It's not like we were an item or anything. But it still hurts to know we aren't as close as we were when we were kids. We were so close after that one chance meeting…. But still…*sigh* It's only a matter of time before they come for me…

End of Sakura's P.O.V.

(A/N and now a preview of things to come in this story…)

"GAAAARA!!!!" Temari yelled. Dashing into the room at full-tilt. "GAAARA!!!"

"Nani?" He replied stoically.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" She managed panting hard.

"Calm down, have a seat, tell me what it is that is so important." He blinked.

"GAARA! BAKI AND ALL OTHER JONIN ARE GREVIOUSLY ILL!" Kankuro yelled skidding around the corner and crashing into the Kazekage himself. Gaara caught Kankuro and pulled him to his feet.

"Nani?" He asked gruffly, obviously annoyed.

"None of the healers have seen… anything… like this before," Temari shook her head. "It isn't any normal disease either, from what information they have gathered; it seals the body's chakra and then attacks the heart."

"But not immediately, it is a slow moving virus from what I've heard. Extremely agonizing," Kankuro looked scared.

"They still don't know how it spreads because the shinobi in question were nowhere near each other, at any point within the last few days," Temari stated.

"We have no choice," Gaara sighed. _'Chikuso! I, didn't want to have to see her so soon,'_ "Kankuro, Send word to Konohagakure, they have the best medical ninja in the country, we'll need their expertise."

"Right!" Kankuro nodded hopping up and leaving.

"You still miss _her_ don't you?" Temari asked staring straight into the Kazekage's turquoise eyes.

Gaara sighed. "More than you know and I am willing to admit."

I.N.K.: Okay that's all I'm going to say.

Gaara: Write.

I.N.K.: Right, write. It turns out when it is really late or really early and I am barely coherent, I'm a pretty goods writer.

Gaara: Eh *does so-so sign with his hand*


End file.
